


Sweet Revenge

by Becawesomitchell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark Character, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becawesomitchell/pseuds/Becawesomitchell
Summary: Regina Mills is bound to the "Female Lead Counterattack System" and transmigrates to several small worlds.Regina: Only a cheating bastard's tears of remorse and the pained moaned of a bitch unable to get what she want to bring me solace"System: Has my host(Regina) tapped into her humanity today?Nope.Warning: This story contains a lot of manipulation (Don't read if you are uncomfortable) (Going to the Darker side)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. The World of [The Evil Queen Part 1]

**Regina** **PoV**

" Kill the witch!"

" Kill the Evil Queen!"

" Long Live Queen Snow!"

I can hear all their shout for my blood, awaiting my death to join my true love, Daniel. All I want is to avenge his death and all my suffering because of Snow White, if she just keeps her mouth shut, if the king didn't propose to me then it won't happen.

All they know is I'm the Evil Queen, the one who wants Snow White dead. They didn't know the suffering I endured during my marriage to the king thrice my age. They didn't know how lonely I feel when I was forced to marry someone I didn't love. All they know is I want Snow White dead, they deemed her innocent because they didn't know what kind of person she is. All they know is Snow white is King Leopard's daughter therefore she is good.

They didn't bother to learn another side of the story. No one bothers.

' Soon. Daniel. We will be together again. I just want Snow White to feel what it is like for her choices to be taken away, for her to feel what I've been through by the hands of my husband. And what to feel for the death of your true love that not even sorry can fix it. I am not Evil Queen, I just want to be Regina'

" To our beloved citizens. Today, the Evil Queen reign end. Today we sentence her to death for all the crimes she did. May our kingdom rise through the darkness that the Evil Queen spread."

" Long Live Snow White!"

' We will meet again Daniel.'

The last thing I thought before darkness consumes my consciousness.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**[Host Entering]**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**[Reading all the previous data complete]**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**[ All the restrictions have been removed]**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**[Host Wish:**  
**Revenge to Snow White**  
**Become the Good Queen]**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**[Timeline: 3 years after being married to King** **Leopard** **]**

" Fuck. Why do I feel so disgusted?" Regina scrunches her nose at the smell of sex in the room and found herself bare naked alone in the chamber.

" This is the timeline after 3 years of Regina's marriage with Leopard" Henry, the Bamboo rat said at her side as he looks at the system device.

" Well. This is disgusting. I didn't know how she manages to endure being raped for many years by this old man. I will need a bath"

Regina went to take herself a bath and scrub her body to remove the smell of sex. She relaxes in the water as Henry the hamster stays at her side.

" This story is about Snow White who ran away from the Evil Queen and becomes a bandit, she met her true love Prince James who is really David the shepherd. They battle with the Evil Queen until they defeat her and sentence her to death. In this story, it shows a little side story of the Evil Queen." Henry summarised

" I know about this story. It has another version in tv series and one kid version. The author wants to show a story through the grey area. It has a lot of loophole and unanswered questions and theories. Going through the original host memories, she's been through great suffering by the hands of her mother, her husband Leopard, and being manipulated while the other chose to remains ignorant which are not shown in the stories." Regina added.

" Some stories didn't show any extent of the suffering of a character especially the supporting lead. It's up to the viewers to connect the dot. That's why the majority of the viewers relate to the protagonist since they know their full story." Henry commented

" The original host wish is revenge to Snow White and be known as the good Queen."

" Do you have to kill her?" Henry ask

" Kill her? No. I want her to experience what the original host has been through her life."  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**Regina PO** V

Due to the reason, I can't disclose. I, Regina Mills have a binding with the 'second female lead system' to shuttle back and forth between multiple small worlds.

My mission is to reverse the fates of the second female lead who become expendable and calm their resentment

As regulation for every mission complete, the corresponding achievement can be achieved.

Henry the bamboo rat is my companion since I started the system, he is not an ordinary bamboo rat since he is part of the system and he's been helping me in every world we've been through.

Since I transmigrated in this world, I've been spending time with Snow White so the King will never bother me when it comes to his carnal desire. I also start hanging outside the castle, helping some villagers with their needs, and focusing on the orphanage. Since I don't plan to escape, the king permits me to go to the village.

" Wow. According to the system, the villagers start favoring you for the good of the kingdom." I hummed in approval as I fix myself.

" It's not really surprising, the kingdom under White is said to be peaceful because there's no war but the lives of the people are not what I consider peaceful, they pay a large amount of tax and only the nobles are the one who is living comfortably in this kingdom. It is not shocking that my actions are favored by the villagers. The old host really can't do anything outside the castle since the King didn't trust her not to escape the palace."

" What is your next plan esteemed host?"

" The original host loves her mother so much even if she is being emotionally abused. Fortunately, I don't feel the same love for a woman who sold and abuses me. There's a theory regarding the original host heritage so I started searching for my mother's belonging and found her old diary."

" Theory?"

I smile and wink at Henry as I start to take my mother's diary.

" Rumpelstiltskin!" A crocodile skin man appears beside me, grinning in anticipation.

" You called me? Dearie"

" First. I want to thank you for helping me send my mother to mirror"

" It's your magic that done the job. Do you wish to learn to wield magic?"

" I'd rather not" I answer smiling at him since I don't plan to waste a long time practicing magic instead of going through my plan. " I've been through my mother's diary and I read something that peak my curiosity."

" Ah. And what is it that concerns me?"

"You the one who's been teaching my mother her magic, and I know you know my mother personally. My mother mentioned in her diary how she fell in love with someone that she chooses to take her heart and hide her baby heritage from him so that she can marry my father. Do I have a sibling?" I ask innocently watching as the words sink in through Rumpelstiltskin's mind.

" What?! Where did you read that?" Rumple hiss as he snatches the diary in my hand and turns the pages as he scans my mother's handwriting.

In the story, there's been a theory that Regina was Rumpelstiltskin and Cora's daughter since Regina has a great magical aura in her body and the fact that Rumple and Cora had an agreement, the theory is not confirmed until I read my mother's diary.

Rumpelstiltskin plays a huge role in Regina's becoming Evil Queen, he manipulated Regina to become a darker version of herself in desperate to find his son. Though he failed to make Regina cast his curse, he still played the role of the Evil Queen's path.

She watches as Rumple began to tremble in anger as he clenches the diary in his hands at what he read. She watches as Rumple looks at her in the eyes and seeing the pain, longing, and regret.

" Is there anything wrong? Do you perhaps know where my sister is? My mother's diary entry stop there so I didn't know what happen to the child."

" I have to go somewhere. I will answer your questions later after I finish some important business" Rumple said waving his hand and disappear in front of her.

" Host? Why didn't you just tell him that you are his daughter?" Henry ask who is sitting on her shoulder eating some bamboo stick.

" Because the original host didn't know about their affair. She didn't question her heritage. What important to Rumpelstiltskin is finding his child, he won't sacrifice his own child to achieve his goal. He's been watching the original host since she's young and letting the host been abused by her mother. Right now, all Rumple thinking is he let his own daughter abused by the woman he loved and he is regretting not interfering to save his own child's suffering. He doesn't take well-being trick into his deals and my mother will be the one who is gonna experience Rumple's wrath." I took my mother's diary from the floor and hide it in my closet.

" It means that Rumple will not force you to enact his curse since even still Dark One, he won't sacrifice his own blood."

" Rumple is cunning. He will use someone who does his dirty work for him and learning my true heritage, it will change all his plans." 


	2. World of [The Evil Queen Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina start her plan of revenge.

**Regina** **PoV**

The war between the White Kingdom and the Spencer Kingdom suddenly happened because of misunderstanding and each kingdom seeks its own alliance, and in medieval days alliance can happen through marriage.

" Making alliances in another kingdom is through marriage, the king has no choice but to put his daughter into an arranged marriage with the French Kingdom to ensure the alliance between kingdom." I mused as I watch through the magic mirror of what is happening.

Ever since Rumpelstiltskin learns of my true heritage, he disposes of my mother and trying to mend our relationship without telling me that he is my father, he's been helping me through the sidelines by getting the White kingdom to the war. The king becomes very busy with his duties defending his kingdom and he has no choice but to seek an alliance with another kingdom which is the French Kingdom.

_" But Host. The French Kingdom has no son. They have a daughter named Princess Belle."_ I looked at Henry and tap his little nose and smile.

" Little guy. Did you forget that King French is a widower? Belle's mother dies due to childbirth." I wave my hand to disconnect the connection. The servant knocks on my door as the King and council needed my presence in the agreement. I went to the council room where the alliance will take place. The guards let me inside and I stay beside the king as he read the agreement with conflicted eyes.

" Queen Regina. Glad that you join us" King French greeted.

" King French. I'm glad too that I still manage to join the council since it concerns my step-daughter's life."

" Of course but surely you know that the White Kingdom needs my alliance and this agreement will seal the agreement between kingdom. Unfortunately, I don't have a son. I only have a daughter who is young and I decide that Belle needs a mother and I can see Snow as one, she is caring and kind. Surely she and Belle will get along too well" King French eyes look lustfully at the thought of Snow, it really disgusts me that this old man really thinking of finding a young wife. I look at the King's expression and seeing him clench his first make me smirk slightly.

" Surely, we can change some of the agreement to gain alliance, Snow is only 13 years of age and too young for this kind of marriage. Even I am 2 years older than her when I married the king."

" Enough. The French alliance is important for our kingdom. I put all my efforts and my power to built this kingdom and without Blue who is suddenly missing, the enemy's kingdom become powerful and I can't let Spencer have my kingdom." The King said with his final decision.

" I will not be part of this agreement, I'm against this alliance if it means Snow being married to King French. I want Snow to find her True Love and not to force her into marriage. If you excuse me gentlemen" I said to them before leaving the council room.

I went to my room and let my magic run through the mirror and spy on the council room.

 _" Host. Why are you so against Snow and King French marriage? This is our chance to get revenge. "_ Henry ask

" Arranged marriage is common in the medieval age but it doesn't mean everyone has to like it. In the council's mind. The King selling his own daughter for the kingdom is do disturbing for them especially the age gap but can't do anything since its normal here in this era." I pointed out in the mirror as we heard the council speak.

**Magic Mirror connected (Council Room)**

**" Perhaps my King that Queen Regina is right. We can find another way to defeat Spencer, surely we don't need Princess Snow to get married." One of the council said making the others nodded.**

**" No. There's no other way. I will agree to this marriage agreement but I want Snow to reach the age of 18 before she gets married" King Leopard added into the agreement.**

**" That's 5 years from now. I accept the proposal but the contract cannot be broken or change. If she were to refuse then I have the right to kill her and if you try to hide her from me then the French Kingdom will declare war against the White Kingdom" King French smirk making King Leopard's grit his teeth.**

**" You... How dare-"**

**" Do you agree or you do not? Only I can help you against Spencer and surely you don't want to lose your kingdom" King French offers his hand. And with great pain, the King accept the hand.**

**" I accept the agreement. Please take care of my dear Snow when the time comes" King Leopard plead.**

**" Do not worry. I will take care of her dearly." King French went out of the room with the contract leaving the King and the council in the room.**

**" I want all the agreement to happen here to be never spoken until Snow reaches 18." King Leopard stated.**

**" How about the Queen? Do we tell her of the agreement?"**

**" No. You will tell her that the agreement is now void that the French Kingdom will help us but we agree on different terms." King Leopard command**

**" But my King. Surely Queen Regina can help Princess Snow to be prepared for her upcoming marriage." One of the council protested**

**" Regina is against the marriage agreement from the start. She will only help Snow escape and I will not have my kingdom into the ruins." King Leopard's stated before he leaves the room.**

**Magic Mirror End Connection**

" We just have to wait for 5 years. I'm glad that Rumple is distracting Blue, now there's no annoying moth that always interferes." I lean against my seat as I study the magic book that Rumple gave to me.

______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**Time skip**

The Kingdom last for years before both Kingdom along with their alliances for a truce. The war ended and it causes celebration in the palace.

While they are celebrating, Queen Regina pour her efforts into helping those who are affected by war, giving them shelter, foods, and clean water to drink.

" Mother. Can you take me with you later. I want to go with you to the village" Snow said while they are eating in the dining room.

" You should ask your father, Snow. After all, there is a lot of danger outside the palace." Regina answers her stepdaughter.

" Father. Can I go with stepmother when she goes to the village?" Snow asks.

" Of course my child. While I and with the other nobles will go hunt to celebrate our victory and after we hunt. I plan to claim my victory." The King said giving Regina a lustful look.

Regina clenches her first as she holds her knife and fork tightly in her hands while smiling forcefully to the King.

 _' Host! Restrain yourself, before you stab him to death'_ Henry whisper on her shoulder while he shudders at the look of the King giving to her host. No wonder the old host becomes the Evil Queen.

' I really want to stab him by myself. I will make sure to stab him with a dull knife if he ever thinks of touching me' Regina whisper to Henry as she aggressively cut down her meat.

The King and the other nobles leave the Kingdom while the Queen and Snow went on their way to the village.

" Mother. I'm really glad we spent time together, you've been busy with the Kingdom's affair that we don't have time for each other." Snow said as she walks happily beside her stepmother.

" I'm a Queen, Snow. I have a responsibility to my kingdom" Regina answer.

" But Father said that Queen should take care of their children and providing an heir. I am really happy that you married my father and I can see how much you two love each other. I wish to find true love like you and my father have"

 _' Host. Snow really is a naive and delusional child. How can she interpret your actions into love for the king?'_ Henry said as he also listens to Snow talk.

' When the original host saves Snow White. She views Regina as her savior and as Princess, she wants Regina to always by her side. Her admiration for Regina is what pushes the King to marry her. And Snow thinks that it's a sign of love since his father will be marrying her savior. And as a naive child, Snow really doesn't think of anything else aside for her personal gain.'

_' What do you mean Host?'_

' When Snow was being manipulated by Cora. She is not really thinking about what is good for Regina. She's thinking about what she will lose if Regina will not marry her father.'

_' But Host. Snow is the one who pleads for Cora to stop the wedding between Regina and her father.'_

' Which the original host warns her not to tell anyone especially her mother. You can see how Snow is so happy when she saw Regina is still marrying her father. She asks for Daniel but she is not really concerned about why Regina suddenly changes her mind. In her mind, her goal is accomplished, she is getting Regina as her stepmother.'

_' Wow. I didn't know Snow can really think that far.'_

' It's the child's straightforward thinking. If they really want something, they tell their parents to get it for them, and if it is already taken, they throw tantrum or cried until they get what they want.'

 _' That's a scary comparison host. Though it makes sense. And being a child, no one really sees it wrong since they always reason that she is just a child'_ Henry said making Regina scoff.

' A baby or toddler is what you can call innocent. The child age of 10 already has thought on their own and Snow who is used to getting everything she wants cannot accept that the one she wants doesn't want her.' Regina snaps out of her own conversation with Henry when she hears Snow's voice.

" Mother. Where are we?" Regina turns to Snow who looks around the old orphanage.

" We are in the orphanage Snow. This is where children with no parents are living" Regina answered as the guards open the door for her. Snow looks around the place and feels uncomfortable when the children approach the Queen happily and asking her to play with them.

" Queen Regina. It's great to see you again. It's been a while since you visited." One of the caretakers named Mrs. Potts greets the Queen with enthusiasm.

" I brought some fresh foods and clothing for the children, I task the knight to bring them inside. The war ended and I've been taking care of some of Kingdom's financial." Regina explained

" Thank you, Our Queen. We are so thankful for all your help. Ohh. You brought someone." Mrs. Potts noticed Snow White who is beside the Queen.

" This is Princess Snow White. She insists on coming with me"

" Greetings Princess Snow" Mrs. Potts greet while Snow White nod and turn to Regina.

" Mother. Are we done here? Can we go back to the palace and teach me to ride a horse?" Snow ask

" It will be for a while Snow. I still need to help Mrs. Potts here."

" Why? She already has helped. We already gave her food and clothing. Does she still need some money? I want to go home now" Snow insists. Regina look is apologetic to Mrs. Potts and other helpers.

" I apologize, Mrs. Potts. Looks like I will be coming other times to play with the children."

" I understand Queen Regina. We don't want the King to get angry." Mrs. Pott said as she ushers the children inside while they protest when they heard Queen Regina is leaving. They watch as Queen Regina and Princess Snow leave the orphanage.

 _' Oh wow. Snow is jealous of the children in the orphanage. She wants your attention to herself.'_ Regina rolled her eyes at the obvious action of Snow White.

When Queen Regina and Princess Snow return from the village, they enter the castle witnessing chaos happening inside.

" What is happening here?" Queen Regina's voice can be heard around the castle as they all stop and bow to the Queen and to the Princess.

" Welcome back Queen White and Princess White." They greeted.

" What is the uproar that we just witness earlier?" The servants, council, and guards look at each other and then look at them sadly. 

" We bear some horrible news, Your Majesty."

" Speak"

" Something horrible happened. During the hunt, the King and the nobles encounter a wraith. Unfortunately, they were attacked and others are killed...." They hesitated a bit before continuing. "Including the King." Snow and Regina gasp. Snow hug her stepmother and cried. The kingdom knows how dangerous a wraith is since it sucks the soul of a person leaving them dead.

" Where is the King's body?" Regina asks while putting a comforting hand at Snow's back who cried at the loss of her father.  
  


" Those who survive brought the King's body back to the Kingdom."

" Prepare for the burial for the Kings and for those men that died. As much as we want to make the wraith pay for what it did, we don't have any kind of power to defeat a wraith. We will give them burial and then we will maintain the peace in our kingdom along with our alliance. It is only the best I could do for my husband who protects our kingdom. Spread the news so we can mourn our beloved King" Regina wipe her tears as they all nod at her speech.

" Mother. What we will do?"

" For now we mourn, then I will protect the Kingdom that your father protects with his life," Regina said as she leads Snow White to her chamber and asks a maid to take care of Snow while she will be back at her chamber to mourn the loss of her husband.

As soon as Regina enter her chamber. She changes her wardrobe and takes a seat beside Henry who is eating again.

_" Host. The King is supposed to die because of Genie. What just happened?"_

" Wraith doesn't just suddenly appear out of nowhere, it must be summoned by someone else."

" Who would just summon a wraith just to kill the King?"

" A powerful sorcerer and I have an inkling that the one who summons the wraith is someone who really cares about his daughter's well-being."

 _" He really wants to make it up to you"_ Henry looked at his host in awe.

" Because of Rumpel's manipulating a lot of events changed, and a lot of things didn't happen. He gifted me with a magic mirror which is great since I don't need a Genie as my magic mirror. He also makes war happen between kingdom so the King doesn't have time for his pleasure and never found a magic lamp. Can you imagine if I have the genie as my magic mirror?"

" Now that I think about it, it's so creepy for another level"

" I know right. Right now, I have a lost husband I have to mourn. Let's prepare for my husband's funeral and its time for me to rule as a Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Henry is a bamboo rat. He is part of a system and Regina can alter his appearance. He is also Regina's partner in every mission. 
> 
> No one can see him aside from Regina which is the reason why they can talk to each other without others hearing. They can only see Henry if Regina allowed them to.
> 
> Hope you all like it!


	3. World of [The Evil Queen Part 3]

**Regina** **Po** V

It's been 5 years since the King died and a lot of things changed in the kingdom since his death.

The first thing I did is change the law that will help the people and take away the advantage of every noble from abusing their power.

The second thing I did is the way I handle the crimes in my kingdom. I don't care if they have a lot of influence in my kingdom if they did some hideous crime then the punishment should also be the same.

And the last thing I did is put the council in their place. They keep pestering me about marrying someone so my husband can rule the kingdom but I keep refusing since I can rule a kingdom with my power, to those who keep insisting to marry me to someone are removed to the council. I have no time for another marriage. I'm not a masochist.

The other council and the villagers who know how I run my kingdom are supportive of me.

' The Kingdom really like you. Host. You even manage to change the name of the Kingdom into the Mills Kingdom to show their support for you're Henry the bamboo rat said

' It's not surprising. It's been 5 years and I already prove to them what kind of Queen I am. ' I watch Snow dance with another prince.

' Low taxes, fair judgment, rising economy, and security for your people. Their life is more comfortable compared to King White's.'

' The original host can have all of this if she's only been patient and uses her brain instead of her emotions'

' The original host put all her effort into learning magic to bring Daniel back and vengeance for Snow White.'

' She has a brain to rule but she is reckless. She let her emotions control all her decision that someone like Snow White manages to turn the tables and Rumple to manipulate her. She can kill Snow White anytime she wants but she didn't do it since she wants to see her suffer. If she really wants her to suffer then she must experience what she's been through to understand what pain she caused because of her selfish wants.'

' Host. From what I am seeing right now. For 5 years, Snow is busy in her studies, playing outsides, hunting, and riding horses. Where is vengeance in that?' Henry sweatdrop. I know what he thinks, Snow has a routine she follows every day and I will use it as part of my plan. I flick his little forehead and lean on my hand.

' Vengeance takes time. It will be starting today or the next day. Who knows.' I grin as I watch Snow White approach the throne.

" Mother. Thank you for preparing the party for me" Snow beam at her stepmother.

" It is a pleasure, Snow.-" I was cut off when I heard a clearing of a throat and see King French standing alongside his daughter.

" Greetings your Majesty. Princess Snow."

" Greetings King French. Princess Belle" I said as Snow also greets the two of them.

" I bear gift for Princess Snow. Happy Birthday Princess Snow." The servant presents a gold necklace to Snow who gasps at the beauty of the necklace.

" It's so beautiful. Thank you for the gift. Your majesty." Snow said

" May I have this dance, Princess Snow?" Snow smile at the King showing nothing wrong with it accept the offered hand. I look at Princess Belle who is also watching her father dance with Princess Snow, she is younger than Snow but by looks of it is a smart lady.

" Princess Belle. Why don't you enjoy yourself at the party? I'm sure your father will be fine with Snow" I encourage the young lady who looks at the pair with a contemplative look then nods at me and went to talk to the other lady that attends the party.

I watch as the Queen and King French talk when I see the uncomfortable look on Snow's face then excuse herself and walk away from the ballroom. King French approach my throne.

" Did something happen to Snow?" I ask the King who shook his head.

" Nothing your Queen. She and I just talk when she suddenly not feeling well... Is there someway, my daughter and I can stay in your kingdom for a night. I would like to discuss something to you that the former King and I agreed."

" Of course. The Kingdom is welcome since you've been our ally since the war... If you excuse me, I would like to see if Snow is okay" The King agree and thank me. I walk from the ballroom as I walk on the way to the garden when I saw Snow talking to someone.

I stop and look at the window, shock at what I see.

" Well. Isn't this interesting." I smirk. It's better this way. I never expected this kind of storyline development.

' Is that Prince Charming?' Henry asks in shock seeing Prince Charming talking to Snow White.

' David who is in the disguise of Prince Charming. Snow White's true love. I expected the marriage between the King and Snow but I never expected to see Snow and Prince Charming to meet at her birthday.'

' Then. There is a possibility that Snow will choose Prince Charming.' Henry said

' Snow will always choose Prince Charming. Just like the original host always chooses Daniel.'

' Host. You have to do something. It can destroy the effort you put into this.' Henry starts to panic as I pat his little head.

' With this new development. I would like to see how it goes. This will be very interesting.' I smirk as I went to my chamber.

' Get ready tomorrow. We will make sure that Princess Belle will like her new stepmother.'

______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**Next Day**

The next day came when both kingdoms are having breakfast. Snow is glowing and the look in her eyes. Regina knows she's in love. Regina smiles and cuts her own food as she looks at Snow.

" Did you enjoy your birthday yesterday?"

" I did mother. I enjoy myself fully." Snow answered smiling widely.

" I am glad," Regina said turning to Princess Belle and King French.

" How is your stay King French and Princess Belle?" Regina asks politely to the two. And by looking at their expression. King French is looking stress while Princess Belle is uncomfortable while she keeps glancing at Snow.

" It's actually great your majesty." Princess Belle answers while glancing at Snow.

" If you may, I would like to spend more time with Snow. I would like to know more about the woman who will be part of our family. What would you be doing today Snow?" Princess Belle said with a forced smile on her voice.

" I will be hunting today. It's part of my daily routine before I went to my studies." Princess Snow answers not really getting Princess Belle meant by the other parts.

_' Host. Is she really that dumb?' Henry asks his host._

' She's just too naive. She thinks that since our kingdom is allied means we are family' Regina whispers watching with an amused expression.

" How about you Princess Belle? Do you want to join Snow while your father and I talk?" Regina ask.

" Talk about what?" Princess Belle asks with narrowed eyes.

" Your father wants to talk to me about his and King White's agreement. I would like to see what the agreement he is talking about." Queen Regina answered.

" Papa. Is this about what you told me?" Princess Belle asks. "Because if it is that one then you already know how I feel about that one."

" I know my daughter. But give her a chance. Why don't you join Princess Snow with the hunting? Maybe you two can bond together." King French suggested then turn to Snow. "Is that alright with you Princess Snow?"

" Of course your majesty. I would love to. Is it okay with you Princess Belle? I swear, it will be fun" Princess Snow grin while Princess Belle gave her a hesitant smile.

" Of course. I would love to join you"

______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

 **Belle PO** V

Why is my father marrying her? She is the same age as me. I know that it's normal for a king to marry someone younger than him but doesn't mean I have to like it. It's been only father and me ever since mother died but why want to marry Snow. Why is a father looking for a replacement for my mother? Snow will never replace my mother. Father tells me that she loves Snow and that he and King White agree in their marriage for the union of both kingdoms. I know my father is convinced that Snow is his second chance in love but I'm still not convinced that Snow can offer anything to my father.

She may be Princess of the Mills Kingdom but she doesn't have the quality to become a Queen.

There is a rumor in our kingdom that King White wants Snow to marry my father so she can rule the French kingdom and expand the land of the White Kingdom.

Unfortunately for her, King Leopold died during the hunt and Queen Regina is the one who is now ruling the Kingdom. Snow cannot replace her because of the villagers and council love and trust Queen Regina more compared to Snow White.

Since she can't take her stepmother's throne, she's aiming for my father's kingdom. She is just using my father. I will prove it to father that Snow is not the one for him.

" Princess Belle. Follow me. This is the best trail for the hunt." Snow said eagerly riding the horse.

" Princess. May I ask you a question?"

" Of course."

" What do you think of my father?"

" He is a great King. He reminds me of my father. Though he is a little bit forward. I remember my father telling me that King French agree to aid our kingdom in exchange for uniting both together. Our kingdoms are allies during the war and that makes us family."

" That's great to hear that you consider me as your family" I grimace as I heard around the rumors that King Leopold is a mess when the war came and the villagers are barely surviving.

' I heard from the villagers that Queen Regina is the one making sure that the villages are okay and are distributed a supply. It's really true that the King agrees to marry both of them.

" I will be going this way. I think I heard some deer" I excuse myself and steer my horse away from Snow.

' There's nothing special about her. I don't know why my father wants her to be his wife.' I see something moving in the grass and saw antlers. I prepare my arrow to shoot when I heard a growl startling me. Looking at the source of the sound. My body froze when I saw the wolf's eyes staring back at me and staring at me.

I took a step back as it follows my step. I try to shoot my arrow but I trip causing my concentration to falter. I felt a pain coursing through my ankle and I whimpered in pain

The wolf is ready to pounce onto me as I just close my eyes and prepare to die. I see my life flash through my eyes as I prepare for the worst when I heard a sound behind me making me open my eyes.

I look at the wolf who is away from me and in between us is an arrow embedded in the ground. I saw another arrow being released and somehow the wolf dodge it and keep growling at us. I look behind me seeing Snow with her bow and arrow firing at the wolf once again until it decides to run away from us while keep growling.

I look at Snow who approaches me with worried and concerned.

" Are you okay?"

" I am okay... You save me. Why?"

" The wolf is ready to kill you. I just did what is right. I'm just glad that you're safe." I look at her in awe. I thought she's just a beauty that tries to use it to my father to get what she wants but she is brave and amazing. I understand why their father wants to marry her. If my father wants to marry her, then I will not get in the way.

" Thank you again. I owe you my life"

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written this kind of fanfiction. Warning for the future chapter.


End file.
